Fallen from Grace
by Fallen Angel Alice
Summary: A young fallen angel falls into the lives of the Reikai Tantei. Will helping them save the world earn her redemption from her sins? Takes place shortly before the Genkai Story Arc
1. Prologue: Angelic Tears

FAA: Konnichiwa minna! This is my first fic, so please be nice. No flames, only Constructive Criticism. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Don't sue.

Prologue: Angelic Tears

"P-please! No!" The little angel cried, getting on her knees and pleading for mercy, but finding none.

"I now banish you to the human realm, until such time as you have repented for your sins...Fallen Angel."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo!" Her scream of anguish and sorrow faded away as she was sucked into a portal and fell from the gates of heaven to the human realm. A tall, cloaked figure watched silently, turning away after the girl vanished.

"I'm sorry little one, but you will do more good out there than you would in heaven." He whispered before teleporting away.

TBC

Hello! I'm planning to send our little heroine to the YYH world, but I haven't decided on a name yet. This is why I'm asking all you readers to suggest names for her. (P.S: I'm considering Alice, so if nobody suggests anything, the default name is Alice. And no unoriginal names like Tenshi or Hikari!) If you want to suggest a name, tell me the name, the meaning, and why it would fit. By the way, her personality is a cross between Ami and Rei from Sailor Moon. She's smart and cool, but has a quick temper, and is downright deadly if you really make her mad. In fallen angel form, she's a lot like Hiei, except that she's much more dangerous.


	2. Chapter 1: A Strange Find

Hiei's Shadow Tenshi: I like it! If nobody else posts a name idea, I just might use it. It's a good name! Thank you so much for reviewing. Oh, and yes, I will pair her with someone, but I know I'm putting Yusuke with Keiko and Kuwabara with Yukina, so it's between Hiei and Kurama. Please vote for pairings, everyone!

I'm so happy, I got a review! (Eyes well up in happiness) Thank you, everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. And it's that time of the month. Screw off, friggin lawyers.

Chapter 1: A Strange Find

Genkai was meditating outside, quietly contemplating.

/I know I have to pass on my techniques sometime. I'm not as young as I used to be, after all. However, I won't pass on my power to some sniveling brat either. I need some way to test them, but how.../

A sudden flair of reiki caused the old psychic's eyes to open abruptly. /What in the world.../ She wondered as she headed in the direction it came from. Finally reaching her destination, she drew in a sharp breath at what she saw.

A young girl was lying unconscious in the middle of a large crater. She had long, platinum blonde hair with black tips, pointed ears, and fangs. She wore a black, thigh length dress with black bloomers underneath. The dress had spaghetti strap sleeves, leaving her milky white shoulders bare. On her feet were black, knee length socks and matching shoes. She had black angel wings protruding from her back.

The girl opened her eyes, revealing them to be a bright scarlet color.

"P-please...help me..." The girl whispered hoarsely before passing out from the pain. Genkai took pity on the young girl–after all, she must have fallen a very long distance judging from the size of the crater she made– and carried her back to her house, where she set her down on the couch. Genkai closed her eyes and took this opportunity to scan the girl's ki. A few seconds passed, and suddenly, Genkai's eyes snapped open.

/This child's reiki is made of shadows–pure darkness that has existed since before reikai itself–and yet, it seems to be blended with holy energy.../

"What in the world are you, child?" Genkai muttered as she sat down next to the girl. When this girl woke up, Genkai decided, she would get the answers out of her. Until then, she would wait.

TBC

Well, whaddya think? So far, I only have one review. I need at least two more before I'll post the next chapter. Oh, and also, I need people to vote for pairings. Our heroine will either be with Hiei or Kurama, you guys choose. See ya!


	3. Chapter 2: Dreams and Talking

stfu n00b: oo-kay. Thank you for the lecture, um...no, my character isn't going to be a Mary Sue. She's not uber-powerful, she's still learning how to use her new powers. Once she masters them, she'll be stronger, but only at about Kuwabara's level, maybe a bit higher.

Silverwing013: Okay! Your suggestion is a good one, I'm thinking of having her original name be Akiko, but then having her change it once she meets Yusuke and the others.

Shadowy Ninja Kiwi: Thanks! I really appreciate your praise. Praise is needed to support my poor, trashed self confidence.--;

Hiei's Shadow Tenshi: Hiei's my personal favorite too, but I wanna be fair and let the readers vote on pairings.

Votes on Pairings:

Hiei: 1

Kurama: 0

Konnichiwa! Man, high school is tough. However, it sure beats junior high. Now, as promised, Chapter 2 of Fallen from Grace!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Screw off lawyers.

Chapter 2: Dreams and Talking with Genkai

Dream/Flashback:

"_Hey, Akiko! I need your help..."_

"_What! But, checking the files of heaven is..."_

"_Anna, please wait!"_

"_Sorry, but I have a future waiting for me. You can just take my punishment for me." _

"_No...Anna..."_

"_Seeya Akiko-chan!"_

"_No! Please, I didn't do it! You have to believe me!"_

"_The court finds you...guilty."_

"_NOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Her face, once loving and caring, now twisted into a cruel smirk._

_Anna..._

_Why..._

Akiko's eyes snapped open as she shot up into a sitting position. She was laying on a couch in somebody's home. Silently, she slid to the side and looked down at her shoes. One look at her black garb and black tipped hair brought all of her memories crashing to the surface. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Anna...why...?"

"Are you quite through?"

Akiko looked sharply to her side to find an old, pink haired woman staring at her with half closed eyes. Almost unconsciously, she snapped her shoulders back and sat up straight. She somehow knew that this woman was someone who wasn't to be trifled with.

"You've been crying in your sleep for over an hour. If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to know why you've thoroughly drenched my furniture with your sniffling." The old woman said. Akiko blushed.

"Oh, of course. My name is Akiko, but, I suppose that name doesn't fit now (1). Call me Risaiko (2) instead. As for my story, well, it still hurts to tell it, but I will tell you that I am what you ningens call a fallen angel." Akiko, now Risaiko, said.

/A fallen angel...well, that explains the mixed aura/ "I am called Genkai." The old woman said in introduction. Risaiko gasped, then bowed quickly.

"Genkai-sama, the famous psychic! You're well known in heaven for your exploits. I can't believe I'm in the presence of a celebrity." Risaiko said excitedly. Genkai waved her off.

"Don't call me Genkai-sama, that just makes me feel older than I already am. Just call me Genkai." She said. Risaiko nodded.

"As you wish Genkai-sa–Genkai." She said calmly, having regained her composure. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I must go now. Goodbye." She got up to leave, but Genkai stopped her.

"Hold it. Your not going anywhere. You're still hurt, after all." Genkai simply said. Risaiko bowed her head.

"I don't wish to be a freeloader, Genkai-san." She calmly replied, but she deep down, it was obvious that she was anything but.

Genkai sighed at the -san part, but let it go. /It's much better than that -sama crap, at least/

"You can do the cooking and cleaning for me in exchange for room and board. I may be a great psychic, but my homemaking skills leave something to be desired." Genkai said with a sigh. Risaiko's eyes lit up in joy.

"Really! Thank you so much, Genkai-san!" She exclaimed in joy. Little did she know that her presence had caught the attention of a certain Reikai toddler...

Reikai:

"Botan, while Yusuke is at Genkai's, tell him to look for not only Rando, but for the owner of the strange energy that I sensed. We need to find out if this person is friend or foe." Koenma instructed his blue haired lackey.

"Got it. I'm on my way." With a wink and a quick salute, Botan was on her way.

TBC

(1): Akiko means bright light, and now that she's fallen, she can't really be considered a bright light anymore.

(2): Child of Suffering

Next up: The Genkai Tournament begins!


	4. Chapter 3: The Genkai Tournament Begins

Hiei's Shadow Tenshi: What are you talking about? Your reason was a really good one! Besides, I have a non existent ego as well Raises her fist Non Existent Egos Unite!

arrowgirl23: Thankies It's people like you who bolster my shattered confidence and inspire me to write once more.

clover381325: Well, here it is! Aren't you glad you don't have to wait anymore?

Silverwing013: Yuppers! And yes, soon the Reikai Tantei will enter, so things will start heating up. Oh, and Risaiko's original name will be mentioned again when the rest of the YYH gang learn about her past. I'm thinking that should be somewhere during the Dark Tournament. Either that, or at the beginning of the Chapter Black Saga.

Votes:

Hiei: 1

Kurama: 0

Stares up at the votes and her eye begins to twitch. Okay people. You seriously need to vote on pairings. Or else...Pulls out her scythe and poses In the name of Fallen Angel Alice, I will punish you!

Shadow Bandit (My Muse): --; Please forgive her. She's been watching too much Sailor Moon recently...

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, then I'd be a rich person, but I'm just a poor 14 year old. So screw off, ya damn lawyers!!!

Chapter 3: The Genkai Tournament Begins!

Over the next few days, Risaiko did the cooking and the cleaning in Genkai's home, practicing with her new powers whenever she had a free moment. So far, she had learned how to hide her aura, fire black shadow bolts at her opponent, and change her appearance with illusions. As soon as she learned to change her appearance, she used her ability to create a human appearance that looked like a 16 year old girl with long, brown hair in a low ponytail and brown eyes. When asked why she needed to hide herself, she simply shrugged in response.

The day of the tournament finally arrived, and Risaiko woke up early in order to practice her shadow abilities. Climbing to the roof, she spread her black wings and took off, blonde and black hair flying around her, ruby eyes glittering with delight at the prospect of blowing things up. She didn't know why, but, ever since she became a fallen angel, she had developed a weird obsession with explosions. Ditto with various psychotic tendencies that are too numerous to mention. Finding a clearing in the woods, she sat down and began to meditate. Today would be the day that she completed the final test of her dark powers: Summoning a shadow weapon.

To go on farther, I must explain. Soul weapons are reflections of a person's soul given solid form. They cannot be stolen, nor can they be taken from the wielder's hand. If a person's soul is light, then their soul weapon will be a light weapon. If, however, a person's soul is shadow, then their soul weapon will form into a shadow weapon.

Closing her eyes, she mentally traveled deeper and deeper within herself until the reached the black and white ball inside of her that was her soul. Taking it with a pair of imaginary hands, she began to spin it into a weapon. A long handle began to form, then a curved blade. Encouraged by her success, she continued, as the object she made fell into her hands...

Then morphed into a black and silver ferret-like creature. Risaiko facefaulted and sweatdropped heavily.

//What the heck?! This wasn't supposed to happen!! I was supposed to make a weapon, not a pet!// She mentally went over what she had done, checking to see what went wrong. As far as she could figure, she had executed the technique perfectly, but if that was the case, why had she created the creature.

The creature's mew broke Risaiko out of her thoughts as it crawled into her lap and curled up in it. Smiling slightly, she stroked the creature's fur.

"Even though I messed up, I guess you're pretty adorable." She said, then frowned, "but...what should I call you?"

She was just pondering this, when she heard a loud commotion coming from Genkai's house, the game room to be exact. She smirked and switched into her human form. //It seems the tournament has begun.// She thought as she walked back, her "mistake" still in her arms.

When Risaiko reached the game room, she immediately singled out Genkai from the crowd of people. As she walked over to the aged psychic, many men openly stared, as they wondered why this strange girl was here.

"I see the tournament is well underway, Genkai-san." Risaiko remarked as she studied the crowd, "there are so many people here, though I really thought there would be more." The creature in her arms mewed in agreement. Genkai glared at it.

"There were more, but they were knocked out of the running by the first ordeal. And what in reikai is that?" She snapped, eyeing the creature. And so, Risaiko told Genkai about her attempt to create a shadow weapon, and how she had created the creature instead.

"He's really cute, isn't he? Now all I have to do is think of a name for him..." Risaiko trailed off as she began thinking about what to name her new pet. Genkai smirked//The child really did create a shadow weapon, but I doubt she realizes it yet. I wonder when she'll realize...//

Both were too lost in thought to notice when the crowd parted for a second, revealing a black haired teenager glaring suspiciously at Risaiko.

TBC:

Well, that's chapter 3! Not much, I know, but I'm trying. Anyway, I need suggestions for the creature's name, so please send me ideas --;; I know, I'm pathetic. Please send votes on pairings and constructive criticism. Ja!


	5. Chapter 4: Suspicions

Silverwing013: OMG! I never even considered that! Now that you mention it though...hmmm...I like it...thanks for the idea!

Rose of Death: This update soon enough for ya? Man, two chapters in one week. I am good! (It could also have something to do with the fact that a laptop with Internet access is a school requirement )

Hiei's Shadow Tenshi: Hello again, my most loyal reviewer (last I checked, you've reviewed every chapter I've posted). I like your ferret name, it's really nice! As to voting, my policy is that reviewers can vote once per new chapter, so yes, you can vote again. (Isn't Sailor Moon a good show? Saturn is my favorite too!)

Pairings:

Hiei: 3

Kurama: 1 (I felt sorry for him, so I gave him a sympathy vote)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. All I own is Risaiko (and her pet). Don't sue me. Thank you. Have a nice day.

Chapter 4: Suspicions

Yusuke eyed the girl that had approached Genkai warily, still trying to decide whether she was a threat or not.

//Hmmm...she looks like a normal person, but she could be Rando. After all, I doubt anybody would suspect a girl, especially one as frail looking as her.// He thought as he glared at the girl, deciding to keep an eye on her for now.

Risaiko was broken out of her thoughts as she suddenly sneezed.

"Oh my," She said absently as her little creature mewed worriedly, "I hope I haven't come down with anything. Now, what shall your name be...oh, I know! How about Kagehana?" She asked the creature. It purred contentedly at the sound of the name. She grinned.

"Alright," She announced, "your name is Kagehana." Kagehana's purring increased in volume as the small ferret climbed up her arm and nestled down onto her shoulder. Just then, Genkai announced that those who passed the video game challenge could continue, while the losers had to leave. Risaiko decided to follow, and waited until everyone had left for the forest before transforming into her fallen angel form. Her outfit had changed, and she now wore a dark red sports bra and black shorts with an unbuttoned black trenchcoat over it and ankle length black boots. Her grin widened as Kagehana mewed in approval of her outfit choice. Stepping outside, she summoned her wings and took to the skies.

"Now let's see how the contenders are doing. I know I would love to test them myself." She said to Kagehana, a maniacal gleam in her ruby eyes. Even if she didn't have a shadow weapon, she had other means.

Risaiko landed in a nearby tree, then leapt to the forest floor. Looking around, she could sense that this place was a dangerous area, and would rip apart anyone who couldn't fight well enough to defend themselves.

//Genkai-san was very smart to have the next test take place here. It will weed out the weaklings.// She smirked at the thought, but her smirk quickly became a frown as her danger sense began going off. Someone was behind her, someone whom she doubted was friendly.

She stepped to the side just as a fist came flying past her. She whirled, catching the other fist as it made it's way towards her face. Grinning, she kicked her attacker's legs out from under him and stepped back, noticing that her opponent was a teenage boy with black hair.

"That was a pitiful offense. You should have tried to aim for my weak spots instead of wildly throwing punches. Very sloppy." Risaiko berated him. The boy immediately got to his feet, his face almost red with anger.

"Why you..." He charged again, fist raised to pummel her. Instead of catching it, she simply leapt into a tree, watching as his momentum sent him flying onto his stomach.

"I have to go now. Work on improving your skill until we meet again. By the way, you've got about ten minutes left." She announced before flying off into the sky. Yusuke stood there for a moment until her words sunk in, and he began running like the hounds of hell were behind him.

//That weirdo girl...she's connected with the girl I saw before. I'm sure of it. But is she Rando? Or something else altogether...// Yusuke wondered as he sprinted through the trees, only a few seconds late. Genkai, however, made an exception, allowing Yusuke to continue on with the tournament.

TBC:

Good evening, ladies and gents! As you can see, this is the next chapter of Fallen from Grace. As you can see, Risaiko and Yusuke have met, but they're obviously off to a bad start. Yusuke's suspicious of Risaiko, and Risaiko is wary of Yusuke. Don't worry readers, this is all part of my plan (heehee)

P.S: I forgot to tell you this earlier, but in human form, Genkai addresses her as Risa, in case Koenma sends people out looking for Risaiko. So, in human form, she's Risa, and in fallen angel form, she's Risaiko.


End file.
